The present invention relates to a wheel device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel device for a suitcase.
A suitcase has four conventional wheel devices. The conventional wheel device has a fixed wheel support seat. If the fixed wheel support seat is damaged, the user cannot replace the fixed wheel support seat.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wheel device which has a wheel support seat to be detached easily while the wheel support seat is damaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel device which has a shock-absorbing function.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of the present invention, a wheel device comprises a fixed seat, a wheel support seat disposed in the fixed seat, and a wheel inserted in the wheel support seat. The wheel has a center hole. The fixed seat has a convex housing. The wheel support seat has a hollow interior, two opposite oblong holes, and two opposite enlarged holes communicating with the oblong holes. Two springs are inserted in the oblong holes of the wheel support seat. A shaft passes through the enlarged holes of the wheel support seat and the center hole of the wheel. A bolt fastens the wheel support seat and the fixed seat together.
In accordance with a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a wheel device comprises a wheel support seat, and a wheel inserted in the wheel support seat. The wheel has a center hole. The wheel support seat has a convex housing, two click grooves, a plurality of oblong holes, and a plurality of enlarged holes communicating with the oblong holes. Two springs are inserted in the oblong holes of the wheel support seat. A shaft passes through the enlarged holes of the wheel support seat and the center hole of the wheel. Two confining bars are inserted in the click grooves of the wheel support seat.